


Birthdays, Books, Baristas, and Bucky

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Coffeeshops, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Your boss makes you take a shift at the Starbucks you work at on your birthday.  What happens when the guy you’ve been crushing on decides to stop in?





	Birthdays, Books, Baristas, and Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> _This is a special birthday fic for the beautiful Tesla @bovaria. Happy birthday sweetie, I hope you enjoy this little Drabble. . .you know how good I am at writing them! I hope this day brings you as much happiness as you bring all of us. Thank you so much for being my friend!_

"Tall, dark, and brooding is looking for you again," YN's coworker announced as she entered the backroom of the Starbucks were they worked.

"What?" YN asked as she ran to the door to peek out into the coffeeshop.  She let out a huff and turned back to her friend. "He's not looking for me, he's just staring at the board like he always does."

"Sweetie, he only stares at the board until you're ready to wait on him.  Trust me, he does this almost everyday."

"Does he come in on my days off?" YN asked with a wary look on her face.

"Nope," her coworker said, popping the "p" at the end.  "If you don't believe me, just watch his face when you walk out the door.  I guarantee the second he spots you, a huge smile will appear and all of a sudden he'll be ready to order."

"Okay," YN said, still not willing to believe that the handsome guy with the beautiful blue-grey eyes was the least bit interested in her.

She took a second to check out her ghostly reflection in the glass door of the refrigerator to make sure she looked halfway decent.  He may not be into her, but it never hurt to look nice, right?  Squaring her shoulders, she gave her friend a nod and walked out of the backroom into the shop.  She tried not to make it obvious that she was staring at him, but when she saw his eyes light up and that sinfully sexy smile spread across his face, she couldn't help but focus all of her attention on him.  He immediately began walking to the counter and at that moment she knew her friend had been right.

"You want your usual?" she asked, not able to keep the goofy smile off of her face.

His smile faltered and he looked at her questioningly.  "My usual?"

"Yeah," she said shrugging her shoulders.  "A venti black coffee with two shots of espresso, no room."

He took a deep breath and started to say something, but then closed his mouth and exhaled dejectedly.  With a nod, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet to pay.  

YN was trying not to laugh, but he looked so crestfallen.  "Is that all for today?"

He looked back up at her in surprise before looking back down at the gift bag in his hand.  How had she known?  He mentally shook his head.  She didn't know, she was just asking if he wanted to order something else.  But this was the perfect time to do what he'd come in here to do – there weren't a lot of people in the shop and all of her coworkers were at the drive-thru window goofing off.

"Actually, it's not," he finally said as he placed the bag on the counter and pushed it toward her.  "I overheard you telling your friends the other day that your boss was making you work your birthday, so I bought you something. It's not much, but you're always so nice to me when I come in and I hated that you had to work on your birthday."

He wanted to kick himself.  He knew he was rambling, but he couldn't stop himself.  He also realized while he was blabbering on just how creepy it was that he'd been eavesdropping on her conversations and now here he was bringing her a birthday present.  She was probably going to call the cops on him for stalking her.  God, he was an idiot.

"Bucky, that's so sweet," she said as she took the bag and began to pull out the tissue paper at the top.

He looked confused.  "Wait, how did you know my name?"

She stopped and gave him a disbelieving smile.  Without saying a word, she held up the cup she'd been ready to start filling and showed him where she'd written his name in black Sharpie.

"Oh, right," he said as he dropped his head.  "You always ask for my name to write on the cup.  Sorry."

"It's okay," she said, trying to reassure him.  "People call me by my name here all of the time and I'm always surprised because I forget I'm wearing a name tag."

This was why he liked her so much.  Even when he was being an idiot, she always went out of her way to make him feel better about himself.  

She went back to opening the present and with an audible gasp, pulled out a hardcover copy of the book she had been saving up to buy.  "Oh, my God.  How did you know I wanted this book?"

Bucky had been scared she was going to ask him that question.  Now he had to tell her that he'd been eavesdropping again.  With a sigh, he dropped his head and closed his eyes.  "I might have overheard you telling your friend that you were going to use your birthday money to buy it."

YN took a moment to consider what he was telling her.  How had she missed the fact that he always came in on the days she worked?  Sure, he spent his time eavesdropping on her conversations, and she should have been creeped out by that, but even her own family didn't know how much she'd been wanting to buy this book.  Plus, he seemed really embarrassed to admit that he'd been listening in.  Not that it was his fault – she and her coworkers weren't exactly known for having quiet conversations behind the counter.

"I think it's sweet," she said as she held the book to her chest.  "This hasn't been one of my best birthdays, but thanks to you, now it is."

"Really?" he asked, looking back up at her hopefully.

"I may be reading way too much into this," she began before she could stop herself, "but I'll be done with my shift in about twenty minutes.  Would you like to go get something to eat with me?"

He let out a soft chuckle.  "I was working up the courage to ask you that very question, but I'm glad you beat me to the punch.  I'd love to go to dinner with you, YN.  But I'm paying – it is your birthday after all."

**Author's Note:**

> _Thank you for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed it! Coffeeshop AUs are always adorable, even though this isn’t technically an AU. . . Didn’t you just love how cute and awkward he was? Wouldn’t we all love to have Bucky bring us something sweet and heartfelt for our birthdays? I look forward to your comments!_


End file.
